


In Need of Warmth

by monkeyonthelam



Category: White Collar
Genre: First Time, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeyonthelam/pseuds/monkeyonthelam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There will definitely be problems to face. But we’ll beat them."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Need of Warmth

“Hey, what are you doing?” Mozzie asks Neal, who is currently trying to get comfortable on the couch. The same couch Mozzie was perfectly asleep on just a moment before.

“You just looked so cozy and warm and I wanted to share it with you,” Neal said with all the charm he could muster while being half awake.

“You know, this couch is barely big enough for one person as it is. Why don’t you go to bed and get under the covers,” Mozzie says, as he fidgets to get to as far back on the couch as possible so his friend won’t fall off the side.

“Not the same,” Neal complains as he contorts his limber body to fit into the small amount of free space on the couch. “Besides, you’ve let me lie down with you before.”

“That was one time. And it was eight years ago. And it was not like I had any choice in the matter, accommodations being what they were.”

“I remember that. We were hiding out in an abandoned shed in Venice in winter; Kate and I had to put our arms around you and hold you tight so that you wouldn’t get cold.” Neal closes his eyes and smiles as he pictures the scene in his mind’s eye.

“I know,” Moz sighs, “but this isn’t then. Maybe I should go find somewhere else to sleep.”

“No, you stay put. I’m going to bed. Have a good night, Moz,” Neal says demurely as he gets of the couch and starts to walk towards his cold bed.

“You too, Neal.” Mozzie does worry about his friend, and he’s starting to understand what the problem is, but there isn’t anything he can do tonight. He knows his friend well and that he would rather suffer than admit he has a problem like this. It’s best that he grab a few hours of sleep while he still can and maybe he’ll think of something he can do tomorrow.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“If it was anyone but Neal, I wouldn’t be doing this,” Mozzie tells himself as he rides the subway out to Brooklyn. But it is Neal. And if he can’t give Neal what he needs, he feels obligated to find someone that can.”

He sighs, “No matter how much it might pain him.”

Mozzie knocks politely when he gets to the Burkes’ townhouse door. It’s Elizabeth who answers.

“Good afternoon, Mrs Suit.”

“Mozzie, what a surprise! Here, come inside.” Elizabeth smiles as she leads her guest into the living room.

“Thank you. I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

“Nothing at all. Have a seat. Peter’s working upstairs. Do you want to talk to him?” Elizabeth asks.

“I actually wanted to know if I could talk to both of you. Nothing is wrong exactly, but there has been something concerning me about Neal lately, and I wanted to discuss it with you,” Mozzie answers.

“Try to get comfortable on the couch; I’ll call for him,” Elizabeth tells him. She walks to the bottom of the stairs and calls, “Peter, honey, can you come downstairs?”

Peter isn’t in view when Mozzie first hears him. “Hey El, what’s up. Oh, Mozzie’s here? Something wrong?”

“I don’t know. He said he wants to talk to us. Something about Neal.”

Mozzie watches the suits take their spot on the other couch.

“Alright, Mozzie, you have our attention. What do you want to tell us?” Peter asks.

“First off, I want to tell you that this has nothing to do with anything illegal. Neal is safe at June’s and inside his radius. What I want to talk about it not of a professional nature - it’s more of a personal one.”

Peter relaxes when he hears that Mozzie is not looking for a favor that might put his job in jeopardy, while Elizabeth looks more concerned.

Elizabeth asks, “Is there something we can do to help?”

“As with most things in life, it’s very complicated. And you know as well as I do that I wouldn’t be here asking for help if there was any other way. Suit, do you remember after Neal went back to work after the explosion?”

Peter frowns at the memory. “Yes. Of course. He was shattered and we tried to do everything we could to keep him busy.”

“That’s true. You asked for my help and because I care for him I put my feelings and concerns aside to be there for him.”

“You’re a good friend, Mozzie. We know that you care for him. Peter knows that too, even if he doesn’t agree with you most of the time. Right honey?”

Peter nods. “Neal’s well-being is definitely on the short list of things the two of us agree on. Are you going to eventually tell us what’s going on?”

Mozzie can sense Peter’s growing agitation and although he isn’t entirely sure he’s correct in his assumptions, he decides to get to the point.

“Okay. Here’s what I’m asking. Neal needs something that I can’t give him. The thing with Neal is that he needs people. He needs to love and be loved; to own and be owned. I’ve seen the way he acts around you both. He doesn’t just respect and admire you, but he yearns for you. I don’t claim to know what any of you think about each other, but if there is any chance you feel the same way, you need to tell him.”

“Oh, is that all?” Peter responds.

“Peter, shush. I’m sure that it took a lot for Mozzie to come here and talk to us like this. Thank you,” Elizabeth says kindly, as Peter struggles not to groan out loud.

Mozzie continues. “I’m not saying that I think it’s a good idea, or even why he feels the way he does. All I know is that these feelings exist and that you should know about them. I feel like I’ve overstayed my welcome, so I’m going to leave now. Neal doesn’t know that I came here, so please don’t tell him anything about our conversation. Neal thinks with his heart and often leaves the thinking with his head to me instead. He’s always needed someone to look out for him. Even though you may feel like you have no reason to listen to me, I’m asking you, please, don’t hurt him.”

“Thank you for visiting, Mozzie. You haven’t overstayed your welcome,” Elizabeth says sincerely, as she walks Moz to the door.

“Always a pleasure, Mrs. Suit. Good luck.” Mozzie exits through the front door, down the steps and on to the sidewalk, en route to his next destination.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Elizabeth closes the door and walks back to her husband who is still sitting on the couch. She takes the spot next to him and pulls his hands into her lap. The sit in silence for a moment.

“So, what do you think, hon?” Elizabeth asks Peter.

“I love you, El.”

“I know, Peter. I love you too. That doesn’t mean you can’t have feelings for Neal,” Elizabeth reassures her husband. “Talk to me.”

Peter remains speechless.

Elizabeth moves close enough that she can whisper in his ear, “I love him too you know. What’s wrong?”

“It was just so much simpler before. This is serious, El. I can’t even think of all the ways this could go wrong,” Peter all but mumbles.

Elizabeth places a delicate kiss on her husband’s cheek. “I know, I know, it’s complicated. And it’s a risk. But I think it will be worth it. I know you have a need to hold things close to the vest.”

“Because of my job,” Peter interrupts.

“But you have never hid anything from me. Talk to me.”

Peter takes a deep breath. “I am in love with Neal. And I’m scared. Frightened.”

Elizabeth wraps her hands around her husband and holds him tight.

“Don’t you think he’s just as scared as you? Maybe even more so, because he doesn’t have anyone to confide in.”

“You’re right. You,” Peter presses a kiss against her hair, “are amazing. It would just be cruel if I kept you all to myself. So what’s the plan?”

“There’s the man I know and love,” Elizabeth says with a big smile.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day Elizabeth picks out her favorite wine, because Peter can’t be trusted with these things, and they make their way to June’s place to visit Neal. They’ve already discussed whether it would be better to surprise him or tell him in advance, and decided on making it a surprise. From their discussion with Mozzie, it sounded like Neal was working extra hard to keep up his semblance of composure and contentment. Giving Neal advance notice of their arrival would just allow him time to build more barriers for them to break down.

June greets them at the door, looking all-too happy to see them. They exchange pleasantries, and then June tells them they can go upstairs. When the stand in front of the door to Neal’s loft, it’s Peter who knocks. It’s about a minute before they hear anything happening on the other side of the door, but soon enough it opens.

“Peter, Elizabeth, I’m sorry I didn’t know you were coming over. I would have made myself look more presentable.”

Neal is still wearing a dress shirt, no tie and the top four buttons unbuttoned, allowing his undershirt to be seen underneath. His usual suit pants have been replaced with a pair of dark slacks and he’s barefoot.

“Can we come in? I brought some wine. Don’t worry, Peter didn’t pick it out,” Elizabeth says.

Neal looks stunned.

“Oh, right, yeah, yeah, come in,” he says, trying to maintain some sense of composure. This visit is certainly a surprise, and he wonders and worries what other surprises might be in store for him tonight.

Peter uncorks the wine in the kitchenette while Neal fetches three wine glasses and brings them to the coffee table by the couch. Elizabeth pours out the wine and they all sit down on the couch. Once they’ve all taken their first sip, Peter begins to speak.

“How are you doing, Neal?” He knows that there’s very little chance Neal will answer the question truthfully, but it seems as good an ice-breaker as any.

“Fine. A little tired I guess. If I’d known you were coming over I would have cleaned up better,” Neal says with his usual smile.

“Stop that,” Elizabeth says lightly. “The place looks fine. Don’t worry about it.”

“Okay, I won’t. So - why did you guys decide to visit? I obviously don’t mind, I’m just curious.”

“Would you believe that we just wanted to see you? Spend time with you?” Peter infuses his words with a sense of warmth and his tone is very different to the one he uses with Neal at work.

After Neal finishes taking another sip of wine, looks at Peter with a confused look on his face. It’s almost as if he doesn’t believe who is talking to.

“But I see you all the time at work, and I’m over at your house often enough to see Elizabeth. If anything, I’d have thought you think we already spend too much time together,” Neal explains, tripping over his words a little.

“That’s different. Sure, we spend a lot of time in each other’s company but we rarely get to talk about anything important,” Peter replies.

Elizabeth notices Neal’s shoulders start to tense up. He’s obviously beginning to understand what is going on. She puts her hand on his knee in an effort to soothe his discomfort.

Neal looks at her hand on his knee. “Don’t. You don’t have to do this. You don’t have to worry about me. I told you that I’m fine.”

“And I don’t believe you,” Peter says. Neal shifts his attention from Elizabeth’s hand on his knee to look Peter in the eyes. Before Neal can say anything, Peter’s lips are on his. They’re smoother and more gentle than he ever imagined, and in an instant they’re gone again.

Neal closes his eyes and the faintest of smiles is on his face. Soon after, realization kicks in and his smile is replaced with a look of worry panic as he faces Elizabeth.

“It...it’s been awhile. Since anyone has touched me…that way.”

Elizabeth rubs her hand up and down Neal’s thigh. “Much too long, I imagine,” she says, before she lays her own lips on Neal’s to let him know that they’re both here for him and they both want him.

A realization hits Neal when he pushes Elizabeth away and removes her hand from his leg. He stands up and starts to pace.

“I can’t. We can’t do this. It wouldn’t be fair. Peter and I work together. I work for him. I’m always having to prove myself, show that I’m worth the trust you placed in me by getting me out of prison. That’s a working relationship and it doesn’t leave much room for a romantic one. And even if I let myself entertain the idea of being together, there’s the fact that the two of you are so happy, and I can’t figure out how I could ever add to that happiness.”

He stops pacing and turns to face the couple sitting on the couch.

“I am in love with you. And I know that. You apparently know as well. I have been for a while, but I refused to let myself get wrapped up in any fantasy, because I can’t delude myself into thinking that it would ever work. That you would want me as much as I want you both.”

“Oh, Neal. I know it’s difficult.” Elizabeth says as she stands up off the couch.

She walks up to him, and pulls him into an embrace. Peter stands behind him and slips his arms around Neal’s sides, holds him to his chest and completely encircles his slim body with the two of theirs. He rests his chin on Neal’s shoulder and moves his lips so that Neal can feel his breath on his ear.

Peter whispers, “It will take some work. There will definitely be problems to face. But we’ll beat them. We always do. We can do this. We love you, Neal. Will you be with us?”

It might be the warm bodies that are holding him, or it might be that Neal needed some extra words of motivation, or maybe it is a combination of both and something more. But, Neal finally relents. “I will, oh my God, I will. Please take me. Can we move this to the bed? I want you to make love to me,” Neal sniffles, his desire dripping from each word.

“Of course, baby,” Elizabeth whispers. “Follow me.”

Peter and Neal follow her to the bed, stripping down to their underwear with each step.

When they reach the side of the bed, Elizabeth sits down with her back to the wall.

“Come here, Neal. I want to know what you’re feeling right now. Show me.” She beckons.

Neal climbs on the bed and crawls until he on his knees in front of her, and puts a hand on either side of her face before plunging his tongue into her mouth. She lets out a small moan before she responds by pulling him closer until his chest is pushing against her breasts. He’s unsatisfied with the way the cloth feels against his skin so, without moving his lips, his hands reach around her back to unclasp her bra and throw it aside. As his kiss with Elizabeth intensifies, Neal can feel something wet on his neck.

Elizabeth breaks apart from Neal and looks at her husband who is becoming acquainted with Neal’s neck.

“I think someone is feeling left out. Why don’t you two boys entertain each other while I watch?” Elizabeth suggests.

Neal grins, while Peter looks downright predatory.

“I’ve been waiting for this for so long.”

Peter presses his lips to Neal’s as his hands explore the expanse of his back. Neal opens his mouth so he can let Peter explore that too. Not satisfied to consume his lover with only his hands, Peter starts moving his tongue out of Neal’s mouth, down his neck and onto his chest. He swirls his tongue around each of Neal’s nipples.

“Sensitive nipples. We’ll make use of that later.”

“Funny,” Neal says as he pushes Peter down onto the mattress, which draws a breathy moan from Elizabeth.

Neal lets his hands caress every part of Peter’s skin it can find. He rubs down each of Peter’s arms with both hands, leaving no spot unattended, and then places his hands on the top of Peter’s chest. He feels his way down to Peter’s stomach as though he’s trying to memorize every inch of skin by touch alone, slides one finger back and forth against the band of his boxers. Neal looks up to both Peter and Elizabeth for permission. After they both nod in approval, he starts to pull down the boxers, bit by tantalizing bit.

After Neal has him completely naked, he brushes his hands down the front of Peter’s shaft and then to the back, paying special attention to his balls. No squeezes or any amount of force, just touches light enough to let Peter know that he’s there. Neal slowly brings his his lips down to the tip, giving it a small, closed-mouth kiss.

“Careful Neal, we don’t want him to come right now. We have big plans for tonight,” Elizabeth mutters.

Just like he did with his hands earlier, Neal takes his time running his tongue up and down Peter’s growing dick. Neal starts to hear gasping breaths from above him, and does the best he can to keep them going.

“Peter, your cock is bigger than I ever would have imagined. I have a new-found respect for those ugly pants you wear, because they do such a good job of hiding your glorious, magnificent cock. It’s amazing.” Neal’s tongue takes another swipe at his dick. “I absolutely can not wait to see you put it in me. Do you think I can take it all? I’m beginning to have doubts. That thing is massive.”

“Unngggggg...Stop it! Keep going and I won’t be able to stop coming down your beautiful throat,” Peter croaks out between deep breaths.

Peter pulls away and moves to sit on the bed, puts his hands on Neal’s hips. Unlike Neal, Peter is hardly gentle when he pulls his boxers off of his slender frame. The quick movement earns a giggle from Elizabeth.

Both of them look at Neal as Peter talks. “I know you’re desperate for me to fuck you, but you need to do something for me in return. As I breach your adorable little hole, Elizabeth wants to feel you inside her.”

Elizabeth puts the lube on the bedside table, gives one of the condoms to Peter and gestures for Neal to sit on his knees in front of her. When Neal is within her reach, she opens the wrapper and pulls the condom out, carefully placing the wrapper on the bedside table next to the lube. With both hands, she begins to gently sheath Neal’s cock in the rubber. When she’s finished, she moves forward on the bed so she can lie down properly. Once her body is flat against the mattress, she opens her legs wide and motions for Neal to come closer with her finger.

“On your knees in front of me, so Peter can fuck that pretty little ass of yours while you’re inside me,” Elizabeth tells Neal.

“We have to get rid of these first,” Neal whispers as he fingers the slightly damp fabric of her panties.

“Please do,” she whispers back.

Neal pulls down her panties to reveal her already wet pussy. He slinks the fabric down her legs until she’s finally free, and drops it off of the bed. He slowly rubs her clit with his thumb and if she weren’t currently in the throes of ecstasy she would have commented on how quickly he knew where to touch.

“Stop teasing! Fuck me already!” Elizabeth gasps desperately.

Without hesitation, Neal guides his hard length into her. He doesn’t push it all the way in at first, but instead he rocks back and forth in an attempt to find out what pleases his new lover.

Elizabeth encourages him to go farther and deeper, “You’re doing so good baby, come on. I want to feel all of you.”

Neal starts to thrust in and out of her faster, hiding more of his cock in her until there is nothing left to push in.

“Good?” Neal asks nervously, unable to utter more than one word.

“Amazing,” she responds with a blissed smile on her face.

“Are you ready for me Neal? I’m just going to start with one finger.”

“Please...” Neal begs.

Peter slowly drags one of his fingers down Neal’s crack and grazes over his hole. When Peter touches the first ring of muscle, Neal instinctively contracts.

“Is that okay Neal? Is this too much?”

“No, no, just give me a second. It’s been awhile.”

Elizabeth reaches up to hold Neal’s face and combs her hand through his sweat soaked hair.

“It’s okay baby, you’re doing great. So great,” Elizabeth whispers softly.

Within a moment, Neal releases the muscles that are holding Peter’s finger hostage, so that he can retract and push in again.

“The first finger is the hardest. Let me know when you are ready for the second.”

Neal takes a few deep breaths before he says, “Ready.”

Peter takes his two lube coated fingers and gently pushes them into Neal’s hole. He gets a little further this time, but not by much.

Elizabeth can feel every move Peter makes behind Neal because every time he pushes into Neal, Neal’s cock moves inside of her. It feels fantastic because both of her men are pleasing her at the same time, even if they are focused on each other at the moment.

As Peter pulls out his two fingers and gets ready to add a third he asks, “How you holding up?”

“Hmm? s’fine.”

Peter digs even further into Neal with three fingers. The stiffed moans he hears tell him that he is getting close to Neal’s prostate.

“You’re doing wonderfully, opening up for me so nicely. So receptive to my fingers.”

Neal audibly sighs when he feels Peter’s fingers leave his hole. Outside of his heavy breathing, Neal can barely make out the sound of a wrapper crinkling. Peter is busy fixing his condom and coating his already hard cock with lube.

Neal plants his hands on either side of Elizabeth as he braces himself. He makes a strangled noise that Peter correctly interprets as “Fuck me. Now.”

Peter makes himself proceed slowly, no matter how urgent he is feeling. There will be time for further exploration later, but now’s the time to become acquainted with each other’s bodies and not push any limits. At least for the time being.

He places one hand on Neal’s ass cheek and the other on his opposite hip. Peter starts by only inserting the tip of his engorged cock. Neal’s hole is already stretched wide, and he could easily go deeper and faster, but he finds the restraint to pace himself and take his time as he descends only a little bit further into Neal.

Neal gasps for air as Peter leaves his hole empty once more, and Peter lets out a small grunt before he pushes in again, this time with more force. He slides his cock only halfway in, but it provides motion and he can see the effect it is having on his wife at the front of the bed. Even though it’s not his cock in her, she can feel every move her husband makes. Peter completely moves his dick out one more time before he thrusts his entire weight into Neal and hides his entire length within Neal’s no-longer-tight opening. Which each subsequent thrust, Neal and Elizabeth have a screaming match that they’re almost completely unaware they are having.

Peter is almost to the brink himself, but he knows from the look on her face that Elizabeth is about to come at any second. It’s a sight that he’s been lucky enough to see many times, but this is Neal’s first. As Peter continues fucking Neal into Elizabeth, he sees her mouth form a perfect O shape, and as she reaches her climax, her pussy contracts around Neal’s cock, pulling him towards her. Peter feels this as he grabs onto Neal’s shoulders in order to increase his efforts.

Neal feels the added movement created by Elizabeth’s vibrations and it gives him the final push to come himself, his dick positively pulsating as he sends his seed into her. It’s a matter of moments before his arms give out and he falls, limp, against the bed. Now that they have moved positions and the bulk of Neal’s weight isn’t resting on Elizabeth, Peter takes it home by thrusting even harder and faster in and out of Neal. He can start to feel the sweat roll down his face as he gives one final thrust into Neal before he groans into his orgasm and fills Neal’s sore and red hole with his come.With another groan he collapses on top of Neal.

While her two boys are blissed out on the bed, Elizabeth walks over to the bathroom to fetch a wet washcloth. Her energy has been drained, but she has had enough experience to know that it’s worth it in the long run. She uses her last ounce of strength to roll Peter off of Neal. She sits on the bed and wipes away the sticky evidence, first Peter’s, then Neal’s. The two of them are already sound asleep so she does her best to fit into the bed. In the future they are going to have to learn to spoon, or find a bigger bed. That will be among the less important questions they will have to answer for tomorrow. But for now, she is content to fall asleep where she is.


End file.
